My Wife is a Tomboy!
by G-KeeRyuu
Summary: Arranged married had destined Ryoma and tomboy Sakuno to be husband and wife. Now they have their own family.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakuno, can you stop being like this?"

"Sorry okaa-san, I love my new image. By the way, I have to go. Ja."

"Sakuno, wait-"

"BUSH!" She heard a loud sound in front of her house.

"Sakuno, you are very difficult to change and you have no choice but marry to a real man."

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late." said Ryuzaki Sasuke playfully.

"You're late 30 minutes, so, you have to kiss me." His/her girlfriend said while playing at the end of her hair.

"Whoa…you know that I will never kiss a girl…right?"

"Why?" His/her girlfriend asked

"B-b-because…I'm a-a-a (whisper) girl. I think y-you know that."

"B-but-". "Shh. I don't want to talk about it. Please…I know you know."

Ryuzaki Sasuke is _Ryuzaki Sakuno. _She said she was tired being a girl because man/boy was really troublesome. She also wanted to have a boyfriend but for her man was really stupid. They think that they're very cool, handsome and some of them were really arrogant and she did not like that. So, she decided to have a girlfriend instead of boyfriend. Sakuno has her new image that she really loved. She has changed her name to Sasuke and her hair was cut short, wear jeans and T-shirt only and luckily she has flat chest.

* * *

"WHAT? I have to marry to a tomboy? No way!" Her soon to be husband, Echizen Ryoma shouted.

"Yes, seishonen and you have no choice" His oyaji said and started teasing his son.

"What? But why?" He is very curious and furious.

"That because her mother said, maybe, if she married to a real man, she could turn into a woman. But don't worry, she maybe a tomboy but she is very beautiful and she can't hide her real attitude as a woman. I think you will love her."

"..." That was all he can say.

* * *

"I hate this! Okaa-san you can't do this to me. I'm your daughter-" "or son."

"Yeah whatever, but how could you do this to me? I don't want to get married and you can't force me to do it because…because-"

"Because of what? "Ryuzaki Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm a boy!."

"A BOY? Sakuno think twice. I don't want you to be a lesbian. Please accept the fact that you are a woman." Her okaa-san said with teary eyes while show the ring to Sakuno.

She just looked at the ring and she was speechless.

"If you are my daughter, then wear this. If not, you are not my daughter and you can get out from this house!" Sayuri cried.

She looked at her okaa-san in horror.

'_Fine. I'll accept this'_

"Fine!" she said and put on the ring to her index finger.

* * *

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Hope you can understand.**_


	2. The Meeting

Ryuzaki Sakuno just looked at her ring in her index finger. She slid down herself to the bathtub until the water reached her nose.

'_Sigh…why I have to do this? I don't love him and I didn't even know him. His name? Perhaps Ryuki Takahashi? No, no, no. It can be. His age? 52? 31? NO WAY! Definitely not. I'm only 19 for heaven sake! Sigh… I have to stop from thinking about this.'_

She got out from the bathtub and get ready to sleep.

* * *

"Beep…beep…beep"

"Can you shut the fucking up!" Echizen Ryoma shouted at the alarm clock beside him.

"Argh! You just can shut the- Oh shit! I'm late for my class! Triple shit!"

He jumped out from his bed, took his bath, dressed in a simple black Nike T-shirt and jeans and drove like crazy to Tokyo University.

* * *

"Darling! You're late again. This time is the third time in this month, you know?" her/his girlfriend was very angry.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Okay, this evening, I'll bring you to cinema, okay. Then, we'll go to the funfair. How 'bout that? Are you okay with this, baby?" she/he asked her/his girlfriend and hopefully she was not angry with her/him.

"Okay, apologize accepted and you must kiss me."

"No way! I told you. I can't do that right?"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding okay?" her/his girlfriend said.

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno was walking to her class when someone hit her shoulder.

"Oi, are you blind?" she/he shouted at the man.

"Nani? What did you just say?" the voice of the man was very husky, deep and dangerous but sexy.

The owner of the voice turned to her and took off his glasses revealing his hazel eye. Then, something caught his attention. The ring at her index finger.

'_Whoa, her ring is exactly like mine. Wait a second, how can I know that he is she? Whatever'_

The girl/boy in front of him walked past him but before she/he can go any further,

"Wait." Ryoma said.

"Huh? Who? Me?"

"Yes you."

"Why?" she/he said in a deep voice.

"Can I see the ring at your finger?" he said.

She/he took off his/her ring and gave it to him.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?"

Ryoma ignored his/her questions and he took off his ring and matched it.

'_This ring is just like mine. It can be that… NO WAY! This girl can't be my fiancée or soon to be wife! No, no, no. Definitely NO! But she's kinda cute but NO WAY!'_

"Are you a man or a woman?" Ryoma asked.

"Err… A man." She/ he answered.

"Your name?"

"It is none of your business and I'm late for my class. Give back my ring!" he/she snatched back her/his ring from him.

"Okay, okay. No need to angry."

'_Although you said that you're a man but you can deny that you are a girl, Ryuzaki.'_

He left and went to his class.

(her/his: Sakuno a.k.a Sasuke)

* * *

"N_**eomuna manhi saranghanjoe neol neomuna manhi saranghanjoe-**_"

"Moshi-moshi?" he answered his iPhone.

"Ryoma-san, Oji-sama wanted you to come here right now!" his cousin Meino Nanako shouted at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but Oji-sama says it is important. Quick! At the Emerald Hotel Restaurant. Please come here, now!"

"Fine." _'Sigh…so troublesome.'_

He lazily dragged himself to the bathroom and get ready for the meeting or something.

* * *

"Okaa-san! I don't want to wear this dress. It's so girly!" Ryuzaki Sakuno shouted when she looked at the dress in front her. The dress was pretty actually. It was strapless and the hem of the dress was very short. She will look sexy and seductive if she wore the dress.

"Of course it is girly because you're a girl. Now wear this!"

"Iie! I don't want to!"

Then, the chasing between Sakuno and her Okaa-san begin.

* * *

"Oi, seishonen, you're late! Luckily, she hasn't come…yet."

"She? Who is she?"

"Your fiancée, of course."

"What? Don't waste my time Oyaji and you can't be serious."

"I'm serious."

Ryoma looked at his Okaa-san, Rinko.

"Is it true, Okaa-san?"

"Hai, come here and sit down."

About 2 minutes later, he heard a loud noise in front of the restaurant.

"OKAA-SAN! I DON'T WANT TO COME HERE!" The person yelled.

"No! You're already here and we will meet your fiancée."

"No!" He saw the older woman dragged her daughter.

Echizen Ryoma saw a really beautiful young lady dressed in a strapless red dress. She wore high heels and her hair was short and there is hairclip right of her head. She was really gorgeous and sexy as well. Well, he rather dead, than admitted out loud.

'_Whoa, is this fiancée? She's very sexy.'_

"Sorry, we're late." Sayuri apologized to them.

"Iie, it's okay."

"Sakuno, come here, sit beside me." She beckoned Sakuno to sit beside her.

She stomped her feet and sit between Sayuri and Rinko.

"Well, as you know, in front of you is your fiancée. Sakuno this is Ecizen Ryoma, Ryoma this is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Yeah. I know."

Sakuno saw Ryoma smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes. She saw Ryoma looked at her. Ryoma saw she looked at him. Then the glaring battle began.

"Ano…gomenasai, Ryoma, Sakuno. Me, Nanjirou and Ryuzaki-san have to talk about something. Both of you can continue what are you doing now. Sorry for disturbing." Ryoma's Okaa-san sweet voice disturbed them.

"What? O-Okaa-san, please stay with me." Sakuno pulled Sayuri hand.

"No, I'm sorry Sakuno. I have to talk about something with them. Sorry."

With that, she left

Sakuno and Ryoma at the table. A minute later,

"I can see that you still an arrogant and cocky brat as ever, Echizen." Sakuno said with a smirk.

Ryoma cocked an eyebrow and smirked like a pervert.

"You're very sexy, Ryuzaki."

"W-what?" she blushed very hard. Ryoma's statement never failed to make Sakuno blush and for him it was very cute. All she can did, was only glared at him. There was a silence between them. For about 2 hour, both of them just shut their mouth and didn't do anything except eating. After that, Ryoma stand up and left her alone but not without teasing her.

"See you at the wedding…Ryuzaki." He smirked and winked at her.

"Grr….I hate you Echizen!"

* * *

**Continued….**

##########

**Please review!**


	3. Live Together

_**RECAP:**_

"You're very sexy, Ryuzaki."

"W-what?" she blushed very hard. Ryoma's statement never failed to make Sakuno blush and for him it was very cute. All she can did, was only glared at him. There was a silence between them. For about 2 hour, both of them just shut their mouth and didn't do anything except eating. After that, Ryoma stand up and left her alone but not without teasing her.

"See you at the wedding…Ryuzaki." He smirked and winked at her.

"Grr….I hate you Echizen!"

* * *

(After the wedding)

Ryuzaki Sakuno sat at the bed where she and he, her husband, _The Echizen Ryoma_, will sleep together and spending their first night. Well, hopefully for Ryoma if she wants to sleep with him. Sakuno just stared at her feet and sigh for the nth time. She must not regret this. She was still in her wedding dress. It was satin dress that exceeded the level of her ankle, and there is a silver tiara and her bang hides her chocolate brown eyes. In short term, she looks stunningly beautiful. She was sad.

In the other hand, Echizen Ryoma was very happy…well not very happy. He was impatient to spending their first night…at his bed…his house. Well, not his but **theirs** bed and **theirs** house. He's a man and he know what supposed he do with his officially tomboy wife. Although she's a tomboy but she's female too. He patiently walked to their bedroom where his wife was. He entered the door and…..

'_Whoa… is this my real wife?'. _His jaw dropped. She looks seductively beautiful. Sakuno looked at him weirdly. "Close your mouth, Echizen. You look like a fish."

"Echizen? I thought there is two Echizen here. Don't forget that you're an Echizen too, Echizen Sakuno." He smirked.

"Shut up, Echizen." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Nani?" He glared at her.

"B-betsuni."

"Oi…"

"What?"

"Wanna bath together?"

"Huh? Are you crazy?"

"Well, husband and wife do that."

"NO! Definitely no!"

"Why? Are you afraid to prove that you're a woman?"

"Shut up you bastard!" She threw a pillow at him and walked out from the room.

* * *

"Let's sleep, Sakuno."

"Why should sleep with you?"

"Because you're my wife. Let's go." Sakuno stomped her feet and walked to the room next to Ryoma's room.

"From now on, this is my room."

"Why?"

"…" She closed the door and went to sleep.

'_Sigh… this is bad. She doesn't want see my face and talk to me.' _ Then, he walked to his room and sleep alonewithout his wife beside him.

* * *

"Ohayo, Sakuno." He said while yawning.

"…."

"Where is my breakfast?"

"Do it yourself."

"Huh? Are you still mad at me? Actually it supposed to be me to get mad at you, you know."

"Yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked out through the door and walked to the Tokyo University.

* * *

"Hey baby, where you want to go this time? Cinema, funfair or where?" Sakuno asked her girlfriend.

"Honey, can we go to your house? I really want to see your okaa-san and her that we want to get married. Can we?"

'_M-my house? Is she crazy? I'm already married.'_

"M-my house? S-sorry baby. We can't to my house because…because-?"

"Because of what?" Her girlfriend pinched her nose.

"Because I'm-" She was cut off by a very husky voice. "Already married."

'_Huh? What is he doing here?'_

"Nani? Is that true, Sasuke?" Her girlfriend was very furious.

"I-I-I'm-" "Enough! I hate this Sasuke. We will never see each other again."

"W-w-wait!"

"You bastard. How dare you Echizen." She punched him on the face but to no avail. He is faster before she can punch him on the face. He caught her hand and pulled her toward him and kissed her in the public.

"Mmmphh-" _'He will pay for this!'_

Sakuno pushed Ryoma very hard and punched him at his face and ran away. The audience was gawking at them. Ryoma fell at the floor.

"Ittai. Just wait Sakuno, I will revenge."

* * *

"OI! Open this door now or I will crash this door."

"SHUT UP,ECHIZEN! YOU ARE GAY!" He has no choice but crashed his house door to get inside his house.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! YOU CAN'T DO WHATEVER YOU WANT HERE AND YOU ARE MY WIFE!"

He yelled at her and pushed her to the wall and trapped her between the walls. Sakuno can smell his cologne. The gap between them was very close.

"Please, I don't want this to happen again. I'm sorry. I will not kiss you again in the public. If… you agree to treat me as your husband. Deal?"

"Ummmm, no, I'll just treat you as my friend and deal?"

"Sigh… please, Sakuno."

"No. And that's final."

"Sigh… fine if this will make the gap between us closer so I don't mind."

"Thanks for understanding me. But now, you must repair your house door and I don't want to help you. Ja ne. Ryoma." She went inside their house. Before she can went any further he kissed her gently.

* * *

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW MY STORY AND PLEASE COMMENT ABOUT THE GRAMMATICAL ERROR!**_

_**I think it will help me to improve my English better.**_

_**(Positive comment, please)**_


	4. Honeymoon I

_**RECAP :**_

"Sigh… fine if this will make the gap between us closer so I don't mind."

"Thanks for understanding me. But now, you must repair your house door and I don't want to help you. Ja ne. Ryoma." She went inside their house. Before she can went any further he kissed her gently.

* * *

"Ne, are you ready?"

She opened her eyes and saw Ryoma was smirking at her. She got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. That night, she had a very strange dream. In her dream, Ryoma was kissing her at the university and she punched him on his face. _'Well, the dream was very strange but it feels like I really punched his face yesterday. Hmm…'_

"Na-nani? Ready for what?" She was clueless and curious.

"What? You mean you don't know? It's our honeymoon."

"NANI! Our honeymoon?"

"Yes. Why?" Ryoma caressed her hair.

"Don't touch me. Baka!"

"Okay. Okay. Don't be so mad. Now get ready. If not, I know what I'm going to do with you."

Ryoma left her. She got up from her bed, went to the bathroom, dressed in a simple jeans and t-shirt.

_'Now. Where is my bag? I think I put them on the top of the cupboard. Well, let see.'_She pulled the chair towards the cupboard and stood up on the chair. _'There it is.'_ She pulled the bag. The chair started to sway and she lost her balanced. _'Oh no, I'm going to fall! AHHHH!'_

She closed her eyes tightly and waited the pain came through her body but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw her knight in shining armor. She looked at him with full intensity in her eyes.

"Ne, are you done examining my face?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Umm… gomenasai." Ryoma put her down and saw the bag. "What the- You're not ready yet?" He nearly shouted at her.

"Ano..a-ano…I'll pack my things now. Hehehehehhehe." She snigger and pulled him outside.

* * *

After about 3 hours, Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Sakuno arrived at Narita Airport. Sakuno saw a wild, loud and crowded of fan girl at the airport. _'What the hell is this?'_ She thought. Then, she heard a loud noise from the crowd shouting

"RYOMA-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

"LOOK! IT IS RYOMA-SAMA WIFE! KAWAII!"

Then she heard

"I never know that Ryoma-sama is gay but KAWAII. I LOVE YOU RYOMA-SAMA AND HIS WIFE!"

'_Now I know. It was his fan girl. So annoying.' _ She looked at him and he's just smirking at them.

"KYAA! RYOMA-SAMA IS SMIRKING AT ME! AND HIS WIFE IS SO COOL!"

"NO! RYOMA-SAMA IS SMIRKING AT ME" The other girl said.

"If they take Ryoma-sama then I can take his wife. KYAA! RYOMA-SAMA'S WIFE I LOVE YOU!"

'_Argh! I hate this. I must get into the airplane now!' _ Sakuno pulled herself to get out from the crazy Ryoma's fan girl.

"Wait. Sakuno. Wait for me." Ryoma tag along behind her into the airplane.

In the airplane, Sakuno just like a dumb-founded person. "Why are you like a mad person, Sakuno? You have never been in the airplane before?"

"Yeah. This is the first time I get into the airplane." She sat besides Ryoma and looked around. "Is this is the first class airline that you talked about?"

"Yeah and shut your mouth. Wear your seatbelts."

"A-ano… Ryoma, where are we going to?"

"Seoul, Korea."

"NANI! KOREA?" Ryoma glared at her. She closed her mouth with her bare hand.

"G-gomen."

"Yeah. Shut your fucking mouth and stop being like a monkey." He glared at her and closed his eyes and doze off. After a few minutes, Sakuno started to get bored. She disturbed the stewardess and Ryoma saw this. He pulled her hand and he warned her. "Don't do anything stupid here."

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the Incheon International Airport.

"Whoa. I have never been here before." She looked around like a monkey and "I like Korea!" She said to Ryoma. Then she heard

"SARANG HAE RYOMA!" _'Again. Sigh… I hate this.'_

* * *

They went to the hotel and check in.

"Hwangyong-hamnida." Said the receptionist. (Welcome)

"Kamsahamnida." Said Ryoma. (Thank you) Sakuno just stared at Ryoma.

"You know how to speak Korean?" Sakuno whispered at him.

''Yeah. A little."

Ryoma took the room key and went to their hotel room.

* * *

"You know what? When I look at you, I thought you are my wife but when I look at you again, you look like a monkey." Ryoma smirked at her.

"N-nani? Why did you say that?" Sakuno was blushing. _'So cute.' _Ryoma thought.

"Betsuni. Forget it." He smiled and not smirking at her. Ryoma pulled her with to the bed and demand her to sleep with him. She blushed and not dare to move even an inch. He hugged her and whispered something at her. "After this, we go to the place where you really want to go. Later, we go eat my Korean favorite food, Kimchi and then we go to the F.T Island Concert and…"

He heard her snoring. He looked at her and kissed her on her forehead. "Sarang hae, Sakuno." He whispered at her ear and went to sleep besides her.

* * *

She woke up and she saw the most handsome and the man that she really wanted to see. Her husband, Echizen Ryoma was sleeping peacefully underneath her. _'Whoa, please Kami-sama, I'm not going to fall for him. Again.'_

She looked at him again and saw his hazel eyes blinking at her. "Doushite, Sakuno?"

"Huh? Go-gomenasai, Ryoma. I fall asleep on your chest." She felt her heart beating so fast against her chest. She felt unfamiliar feeling inside her chest but she sure that she will not fall for him again.

"Iie, it's okay." Ryoma just stared at her lips and wanted to kiss her but he can't. He was hungry for her lips. But for now, he must be a patient man before he can eat her alive.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

I'm really thankful to everyone who reviewed my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Honeymoon II

_**RECAP:**_

She woke up and she saw the most handsome and the man that she really wanted to see. Her husband, Echizen Ryoma was sleeping peacefully underneath her. _'Whoa, please Kami-sama, I'm not going to fall for him. Again.'_

She looked at him again and saw his hazel eyes blinking at her. "Doushite, Sakuno?"

"Huh? Go-gomenasai, Ryoma. I fall asleep on your chest." She felt her heart beating so fast against her chest. She felt unfamiliar feeling inside her chest but she sure that she will not fall for him again.

"Iie, it's okay." Ryoma just stared at her lips and wanted to kiss her but he can't. He was hungry for her lips. But for now, he must be a patient man before he can eat her alive.

* * *

They were now at Myeondong, Seoul.

"Whoa….. This is so amazing. I can't believe it. It has been my dream to go here. Kamsahamnida, Ryoma." She smiled sincerely. _'It seems that she really want to go here. Well, as long as she's happy I don't mind.'_

"OMG! Is that Eunjung? I'm big fan of her! Ryoma let's go. I wanna meet her." She pulled Ryoma's arm.

'_She is so childish.' _ Ryoma just let himself dragged by her.

After an hour later, they went to the Korean Restaurant and ate Kimchi and Bibimbap. Well, for Ryoma it was so delicious but for Sakuno it was spicy.

"Ryoma, where are we going next?"

"Hnn?" His mouth was full with kimchi. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

"FT Island concert." He then continued eating.

"Oh…okay." Then, they went to FT Island concert.

* * *

After a tiring day, they went back to their hotel. Sakuno was so sleepy and her eyes were half closed. Ryoma smile a little when he saw Sakuno. He took the chance and quickly gave a peck on her lips. Her eyes automatically went wide and her body became immobile. She saw Ryoma smirked at her and went inside the bathroom. She lied down back at the bed, closed her eyes and took a short nap. But she just can't. Her head was spinning because of the kiss. She got up from the bed then went to the veranda. When she look down, she saw a very busy place but when she look up, she saw a very calm, peaceful and quiet sky with a shining star. She smiled softly.

Then, something interrupted her. She heard a door opened and turned her head toward the sound. Sakuno was speechless. Echizen Sakuno was speechless when she saw her husband half naked. The towel was hung around her husband waist while his left hand holding the towel. He has eight pack on his abdomen, his shoulder was strapping and the short towel revealed his long muscular leg. In short term, he . was . HOT. She saw his fierce hazel eye was looking at her and his lip was slightly curved upward. She felt the blood was rushing to her head and felt slightly dizzy. Echizen Sakuno was embarrassed when she looking at him. She slowly turned her head back at the view in front of her.

She heard his step walking slowly toward her. Then his deep, sexy voice rang into her ears.

"Do you see my T-shirt?"

"N-no. sorry." She shyly turned her head to avoid his intoxicating gaze. She was very ashamed with her husband.

"The bath was open." He put the towel at her shoulder then went to the bed. She quickly brought the towel with her to the bathroom. She took her bath and used the towels to wipe her body. She can smell Ryoma's cologne and blush again when she remembered him.

* * *

"Oh my… I forgot to bring my cloth with me. Mou… what should I do now?" She murmured softly. _'Hmm…maybe he could help me.' _ She opened the door and let her head popped out from the bathroom. Sakuno can saw that Ryoma was watching TV.

"A-ano…Ryoma, can you please give me my cloth." She looked at him helpfully. Ryoma looked at her with his half closed eye.

"Iie. Do it your own." He smirked like a pervert at her. _'Urgh. He just wanna make fun of me.'_

"Please. I'm begging you." She used her weapons. That is her puppy dog eye.

"Iie. You're a man…right? And don't think that your face can make me pity you."

"You jerk!" She closed the door back and thinks the other way to get her cloth. But…. There is no way to get her clothe back except get out from the bathroom with only a towel around her and grabbed her clothe.

"Okay. Calm down Sakuno- I mean Sasuke. You can do this. Ganbatte." With that, she opened the door and ran quickly to the wardrobe, grabbed her clothe quickly and ran back to the bathroom. She thinks she was safe but no.

* * *

Ryoma was happy when he saw Sakuno, his wife only in a towel around her body ran like a clumsy person to get her clothe and trying so hard to prevent Ryoma from looked at her. He was watching Sakuno clumsily get her clothe back and ran to the bathroom but suddenly, he saw something. Its shape like a cup with rope or something (I think you know what it is XDD).

He bent down and took the _thing._ Then, it hit him. Echizen Ryoma smirked but actually he's nearly laughing. He nearly imagine Sakuno panicky search the most important think she have to wear. And he had a very interesting plan that can make Sakuno blushing furiously in front of him. '_This is gonna be interesting.'_

* * *

While in the bathroom, Sakuno was panicky search the most important under garment that she has to wear. She peeked out from the bathroom door and look carefully. _'Oh Kami-sama please don't make me like a stupid person in front of him. If he saw my thing, I'm very dead.'_ She looked again_. 'Maybe he's at the veranda. Yes. This is my opportunity, I has to find it quickly.'_ Then, she bent down and searched her _thing_ then she looked at the veranda just to check that if he was there. But unlucky to her, Ryoma was not at the veranda. _'Oh no….. Where he could be-'_

"Ne, are you searching for this?" She looked up and very unlucky to her, her _thing_ was at Ryoma's hand. Her bra hanging at his index finger and he was smiling like a very pervert man. She grabbed her bra but to no avail. He held his hand up high before she can grab it.

"I thought you're a man but I never thought that a man wear this thing. It is new to me."

"Shut up, Echizen. Give back my thing."

"Iie. If you want it, wear this." He gave her a very sexy nightgown.

"N-nani… Where do you get this? I'm never wearing this. Never!" She shouted at him.

"No? Fine, then. I will throw this thing of yours." He went to the veranda and put her bra out from the railing. "No!"

Well, she can't argue with him because he will always, always be the champion and no one can beat him. And victory was always his.

"Fine! I'll wear this! Give me that." She grabbed from him then went to the bathroom. He smiled with victory.

* * *

Hahahahhaahahha XDD I think this chapter was really funny!

Please review!

I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU GUYS ARE ROCK!


	6. Flashback

Well, she can't argue with him because he will always, always be the champion and no one can beat him. And victory was always his.

"Fine! I'll wear this! Give me that." She grabbed from him then went to the bathroom. He smiled with victory.

* * *

She went to bathroom and quickly scanned the nightgown that Ryoma gave her. She wore it eventhough she don't want too. It was exposed and it was. . . sexy. The black nightgown reached her mid thigh and it was barely covered her chest. The string was very thin. This thing was surely exposed her curved body. Then she looked at the mirror and stared at her woman figure.

She heard a knocking sound from the bathroom door. Suddenly, her heart beating so fast and her felt slightly dizzy. She breath deeply.

"Sakuno, are you done?" Ryoma wait outside the bathroom patiently. Well, he's ready to see his wife in the nightgown that he bought it yesterday.

* * *

-[Flashback]-

"Ano... Sakuno can you excuse me for a while? I need to do something." Ryoma said to her and winked at her.

"Just do whatever you need to do. No need to tell me." She looked at him with an eyebrow curved upward.

"Just wait here and don't go anywhere. Understand?"

"No. I don't understand."

"Good." Ryoma quickly went to the shop. But the interesting one, he went to the undergarment shop.

'_Huh? What is he doing in that place? He is so weird.'_ Sakuno thought. _'Maybe he wants to buy something for her girlfriend.'_

-[End of the flashback]-

* * *

"Click."

He quickly looked at the clicking sound. There, he saw a very beautiful and sexy woman in front of her but the frown she wore at her face does not suit her. Her beautiful heart shaped face was clearly showed that she wasn't happy. But then, suddenly he saw her long and wavy hair. He winked once, twice, thrice but he still saw her long auburn hair.

'This is not a dream…right? I thought that her hair was short but now her hair was…Sigh.'

He looked at her again and saw her face was red from the embarrassment.

"What? W-why are you looking at me l-like that?" _'God! She is very cute yet beautiful.'_ Her face was flushed.

"Sa-Sakuno, I thought your hair was short but how can it be long?" Now, he was very curious. It seems like she's hide something from him. He saw she was holding something behind her back.

"Hey… you know that we are husband and wife, so I think you should not hide something from your husband. Right?" He looked at her with his charming smirk plastered on his face. Sakuno pulled out her left hand and show the thing that made him very curious. He looked at the thing. Then, look at her.

"So… you wear this thing to hide your long hair?"

"H-h-hai. I-I love my hair very much. I don't want to cut it."

"Hn… you just want to show your long hair to me only? I really appreciate that."

"N-no! You're just lucky because my wig is damaged." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever. Now, let's sleep. I'm very sleepy just because waiting you."

He pulled her to the bed with him.

"What? I'm not sleepy and I don't want to sleep with you!"

"No. you must sleep with me. If you can't sleep, then let's do something that could make you sleep."

"What?-" she was cut off when she felt his lips on hers and his fingers playing with hers.

"Hmmph-" Suddenly, Ryoma pushed her at the bed and the kiss grew hotter and passionate. He pulled her and looked at her from her half-closed eyes, her small nose to her swollen lips.

"Ry-ryoma…that's enough." Her chest moved up and down, breathing heavily from the passionate kiss. Ryoma bent her head down and kissed her again. But this time it was more…intoxicating. From her mouth moved to her neck then slowly down to her collarbone. His hand was roaming around her body and before he can go any further, she pulled his chest and moan softly. She saw his eyes looking at her impatiently and she knows that he want more than he was having now. She heard him muttered something but can hear it clearly.

'I know this was wrong but he was so good. I just can't resist this. I know that he hurt me seven years ago but…but… oh please Kami-sama! Help me! I don't know what to do now. Should I- ouch! He bit my neck.'

She immediately pushed him away from her. 'I know what to do now. Arigatou, Kami-sama.'

"Why? Is there anything wrong?" he whispered at her ear softly with his sexy, husky voice. His smoldering eyes look at her with intensity to do _it_ with her.

"Ryoma, I know that you want to do it with me but I'm sorry because I wasn't the perfect wife for you and for your information, the wound in my heart just not recover on its own. It takes a long time to heal my heart. I'm sorry." She sat beside him while her fingers playing with her hair. Then, she felt her eyes becoming wet but she don't mind. Ryoma stared at her and his eyes shows guiltiness. Yes, it was true that he hurt her. But that was seven years ago. He thought that she will forget about that and forgive him but he was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

-[Flashback]-

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun. I hope you can pursue your dream to become No.1 tennis player." She looked at the sleeping lad. She thought he was sleep but she's wrong.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki, I don't need luck. Especially from annoying girl that even can't hit a simple shot like you. You're sucks. " He stood up and live her alone without noticing that the girl he hurt was shocked and crying badly.

"I-I just hope that you can get whatever you want. And I'll never forgive you about this."

She stood up and wipe off her tears with her shirt sleeves.

-[End of the Flashback]-

_**

* * *

**_

_**A-ano... Sorry for the late update, for me, English is really hard for me. I'm still weak in English, so I hope you understand my story.**_

_**Anyway, THANKS A LOT TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORIES**_

_**I LOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE YOOOOUUU SOOOOOO MUUUUUCCCHHHHH!**_

_Please review…..^_^_


	7. Forgiveness

"Hmm….I-itai…" she squirmed. "What time is it?" Her eyes shot open when she felt someone hand at her bare stomach. She looked besides her and saw Ryoma buried his head at the crook of her neck. Then, she lifted the blanket and saw Ryoma and her body was fully naked (of course she can't see his _thing_ XD because he wore boxer) and her leg was numb. Their naked body just covered by a piece of thin blanket. Her eyes went wide and hugged the blanket tightly around her petite body. She kicked Ryoma from the bed and a loud thud can be heard in the room.

"I-Itaii…." Ryoma rubbed his back and looked at Sakuno with his sleepy eyes.

"Why did you kick me?" He glared at her. But instead her soft voice, he heard Sakuno yelled at him.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU RAPE ME!"She yelled at him and threw the pillow at him. Her other hand hugged the blanket around her body. Her long auburn tress covered her naked shoulder and he can saw her face was red like a tomato.

"W-what? I thought we're already agreed about this…Remember, last night." Ryoma looked at her with his golden orb.

"W-what? Is that true?"

"Hai. And husband don't rape wife. You know, husband and wife do that to show their love to each other. And that's how I show my love toward you." He said softly.

"Pfft… yeah that's right. You don't need to lie to me. Just say that you want to do it with me. Don't you?"

"Huh? Well, yeah-I-I m-mean n-no… of course not. You want me to show you how much I love you?"His voice was deep and sexy. He went to the bed and crawled toward her. Of course she looked at him with afraid. She slowly moved back but unfortunately he was faster than her. He crawled on top of her and….

"N-NO! Please, I don't want." She pushed him and quickly ran to the bathroom with a blanket around her. _'Huh… that was close.'_

"You are lucky Sakuno, but next time you don't have any chance to run away from me." He chuckled and went to the veranda.

-[FLASHBACK]-

Last night…

"I thought you already forgive me. But I was wrong. I'm so sorry." He apologized to her and hugged her tightly. He can felt that his shoulder was wet from her crying.

"I hate you Ryoma. I do anything to forget you including be a tomboy because I'm scared - sobs- I'm scared that I will hurt again if I like someone. But still….I can't hate you because now…you are my husband." She sobbed quietly, trying to prevent her from crying.

"Shh… Don't cry. From now on, I promise that you won't hurt again." He hugged her and pulled her with him to the bed.

He whispered at her. "Ne, are you ready to be a _mother_?"

"I forgive you, Ryoma." And she nodded.

_And the rest was history._

-[End of the Flashback]-

They went to the airport. There, she heard a loud noise.

"Ahh… you know T-ara? I like them. Especially their song. Bo peep Bo peep." Ryoma pointed at them.

"Oooh… that's why it's so noisy over there. I don't know that you like them. I thought you are gay."

"Yeah, you right. A gay had sex with a lesbian. That was a new record." He smirked naughtily.

"Pfft…whatever. You're annoying."

Ryoma caressed her short wig like a little girl. Then, she heard Ryoma sang.

"Annyeong nae sarang sarang sarang  
Jalgayo nae sarang sarang sarang  
Chaorunun naye nunmuri onmomul jogsyodo  
Ijenun good bye good bye good bye  
Narul ttona budi haengbokhae  
Han gorum han gorum niga morojinda-"

"Is that Korean song? What is the meaning of this song? Who sing that song and what is the title of that song?" Sakuno asked.

"You really want to know? Hear this carefully. Goodbye my love, Take care my love, Even if the tears filling up soak my whole body, Now good bye, Leave me and please be happy, One step, one step, you're going farther away. Sarang sarang sarang (Love love love) by Ft. Island." Ryoma translate the song softly.

"That's mean you don't love me?" Sakuno said and quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she noticed that she was said it out loud. Ryoma looked at her and a naughty smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"I-I don't mean it. Please forget about it." She quickly looked to somewhere else to cover her blushing face.

"Okay, I won't forget about that."

"Eh…but why?"

"I don't know." Then, they took their things and went inside the airplane.

* * *

"Ne, Sakuno, I want you to show your long hair only to me. Understand?"

"Yeah…whatever." She stared at window. She saw nothing but only the blue sky and the white cloud. She can saw Ryoma behind her, and he hugged her whole body and kissed her neck. He said something to her and this make Sakuno white skin turns into crimson red. She pulled him slowly and "Shut up, Ryoma!" She can saw that Ryoma was smirking at her and went to look at the window again.

A few hours later, she fell asleep and her body fell to the right and her head rest on Ryoma shoulder. Ryoma woke up and saw an angel sleep beside him. _'Well, she's my wife and I love her very much.'_ Ryoma covered her petite body with his jacket and kiss her forehead. _'I never thought that I can be so romantic. Well, only Sakuno, my wife can see my romantic side. Not anyone else.'_

Then he looked in front of him and saw the stewardess gawking at him. _'Oh shit! She maybe thinks that I'm a gay.'_

"Yo-your wife?" The stewardess asked. Ryoma can see that the stewardess looking at him disgustingly.

"Yeah… and she's a woman. Don't worry, The Number one tennis prince is a not a gay. You still can make me as your idol." He looked almost glared at her. The stewardess quickly pass over him.

'_Sigh… that was close.' _He looked at her again and sleep beside her.

"_Only me can touch you outside and inside your body and your body is mine."_

**

* * *

**

**YAYYY!**

**Finally! I want to say thank you to all who review my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**CathLuvbear : THANK YOU very much! Your wish came true. I've update new chapter of My Wife is a Tomboy! Keep reading!**

**ruuridolls : Yes! You're right! At last Sakuno forgive Ryoma.**

**EILyDude : I've update new chapter. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA for reviewing my story.**

**IJNeptune : THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Please keep read My Wife is a Tomboy.**

**Tsubaki Hanazono : THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Witchangelxryosaku : Arigatou gozaimashita! **

**To my sister and my sister's friend, Eiji-san ARIGATOU GOZAIMA SHIT A!**

Next chapter : MY TOMBOY WIFE IS PREGNANT?

Sakuno was pregnant! His tomboy wife was pregnant! Can he make his wife calm? Is he ready to be a father? And jealousy start to arise.


	8. My Tomboy Wife is Pregnant!

At home, Two month after the honeymoon.

Echizen Sakuno was in pain…very pain. In the middle of the night, she woke up and felt a very terrible pain in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and went to the toilet bowl. She knelt in front of the toilet bowl and disgorged. The smell of the gag made her felt sick. Lately, she always was very sick and unwell. Sometimes, she will easily get angry for no reason. She often order Ryoma around to do anything for her like cooking, cleaning the house and etc. Sometimes, Ryoma will said "Are you PMS?" She'll gave him the most dangerous glare she ever had and "Shut up, Echizen!" she said in a very deep, low and dangerous voice that could made Ryoma shiver.

Back to the present, she heard a knock form the door and she already knew who the person was. 'It must be Ryoma' she thought.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" she can know that he was very sleepy just by hearing his voice.

"Iie. I'm alright. Just go back to your sleep. Sorry for disturbing your sleep." She apologized.

"If anything happen, just call me. Okay?"

"Hai."

The sound of the bird chirping happily, the sky was clear and it was a perfect time for a family to have picnic and the weather was so windy and comfortable for everyone to enjoy their whole day by do something fun. But not for Echizen Sakuno, at 2 pm she was still sleeping on the king sized bed. His lovely husband was waiting for her impatiently to woke up and made a breakfast or lunch for him (breakfast + lunch = brunch XDD). Sakuno was very tired and all she wanted to do is be like a potato couch for this whole day. Then, she felt someone tugging her shirt and mentioned her name. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure in front of her. She winked for a several time. She can see clearly the figure in front of her was frowning slightly.

"Hmm…what do you want, Ryoma?"

"When do you want to get up? I'm so hungry."

"Please leave me alone, Ryoma. I'm so tired. If you want to eat, go buy something or just cook a simple food. Now go away! I want to have a nice sleep." She pulled the blanket upward to hide her head.

"Fine… you want me to buy something for you?"

"Yeah… I want an Italian food – No, just buy me a chicken porridge." Then, she went back to her sweet dream. Ryoma wore a simple T-shirt, jeans and jacket. He went to his red Porsche.

* * *

"Arrrgghh! Why I can't sleep continuously?" Sakuno woke up and looked at the clock beside her bed. _'Huh? 3 pm? Wow, I never knew that I can't sleep so long like a pig.'_ She took her undergarment and went to the bathroom. Later, she decided to tell her okaa-san about her illness. She dialed her number for a few times but failed. Then, she decided to go to her okaa-san house. But the house was empty.

"If you're looking for Sayuri-san, she said that she was in a holiday." Sakuno heard a familiar woman voice said. That was her neighbor, Nakayama-san.

"Ano… do you know where my okaa-san went to?"

"Sorry, I don't know."

"Ohh… It's okay. Sankyuu."

She sighed and started walked off from her okaa-san house. _'Sigh… why okaa-san never told me about her holiday?i thought I was her daughter.'_ Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Rinko, her husband okaa-san was smiling at her. _'Hah! Rinko-san was here. I hope she can help me about my illness.'_

"Sakuno, are you alright?"

"A-ano…I'm alright. What are you doing here, Rinko-san?"

"I just buying some groceries and please call me okaa-san. You are my daughter-in-law right?"

"H-h-hai, okaa-san. Let me help you carry those thing."

"Oh…sure. Sakuno you look unwell. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I-I mean no. Lately, I've been very sick and sometimes I will easily get angry at Ryoma for no reason. I always felt a very terrible pain in my stomach. Every night, I can't sleep peacefullyand I always disgorged. Sometimes, I feel that I want to eat something like durian. I feel very sorry to Ryoma."

"Umm… your symptom shows that maybe you are pregnant."Rinko smiled at her. "Have you done anything with Ryoma yet? Remember, your honeymoon."

"A-a-ano… h-hai." She was blushing madly.

"Then, you shouldn't worry. When husband and wife do something like that, of course wife will get pregnant. You know that right?" Rinko smiled at her. Actually it has her dream to have grandchildren.

"H-hai. But I thought – "

"You thought what?"

"N-nothing. Arigatou gozaimashita, okaa-san."

"Do itashimashite. Sakuno, thanks for helping me carry these things and don't forget to see the doctor."

"Hai!" Then, Sakuno bid goodbye to her mother-in-law.

* * *

"Am I having any sort of illness, doctor?"

"No, you haven't. Don't worry Echizen-san, you're just two month pregnant." The woman in front of her smiled at her.

"W-what? Pregnant? Two month?"

"Hai. From now on, you should eat a balanced meal and don't walk too much. And please take care of your health."

"A-ano…is it boy or girl?"

"Sorry, but we can't scan you yet until your baby is six month old."

"Ohh…okay. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Do itashimashite and remember my advice." The doctor smiled sweetly at her.

"Hai." She went off from the clinic. _'Sigh…I'm two month pregnant. Ryoma's okaa-san is right. I'm so scared that Ryoma doesn't ready to have a child or to be a father. I will tell him when the time is suitable. I hope he is ready to hear this news.'_ She went back to her house.

'Ehh, the house is empty. I thought Ryoma was at home.'

"Tadaima. Anybody home?"

"…"

"I guess it just me in this house. Just me and my two month baby." She rubbed her tummy.

"Who's baby?" she heard a deep voice near her ear in a teasing mode.

"AHHH! Ryoma, you make me shock." She looked at him with her angry eyes.

"'Chuckled'...you haven't answered my question yet. Now, who's baby?" he leaned forward until his nose reached hers.

"A-a-ano… my friend's baby…hehehehhe…"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"NO! Betsuni." She sniggered. Then, she heard a sweet voice behind Ryoma's back.

"Ano…Ryoma-san, who do you talk to?" Ryoma and Sakuno quickly turned their head toward the owner of the sweet voice.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm talking with my wife."

"Your wife? Where? Can I meet her?" Sakuno felt her body was dragged by Ryoma toward the woman.

"Reika, this is my wife. Her name is Sakuno. Sakuno this is Reika Akimoto. I met her in France, year ago." _'Hmm, maybe this is his girlfriend before he got married with me.'_ Sakuno thought. She examined the blonde woman in front of her. For Sakuno, Reika was so beautiful. She has a perfect shaped body. Her blonde hair was so long that reached her waist but Sakuno's hair much longer than her and they looked very soft. Her boob was big not like Sakuno's thirty –four A. her eyes were big and the blue orb show the beautifulness of her inner and outer self_. 'Well, men like big boob women. Right? Including Ryoma too.' _

"Yo-your wife? Your wife is a man?"

"She's not a man but it was hair that made her look like a man." Ryoma said matter-of-factly.

"Ohh…. Hi! I'm Reika Akimoto. Nice to meet you, Sakuno-san."

"Hai, nice to meet you too, Akimoto-san." She smiled bitterly at her.

"No, just call me Reika, okay?"

"Ne, let's go inside." Ryoma said. Sakuno can saw that Ryoma hold Reika hand and not her hand. She was jealous, of course. But before Ryoma can drag her any further…

"Ryoma, did you buy me my chicken porridge?" Sakuno asked.

"Gomen….i forgot to by your porridge….hhehehehehe." he snigger while his hand behind his head.

"Iie, it's just go and talked with Reika-san. I'll just buy my chicken porridge by myself." Then, she went off. _'Hmmm, she's pretty but I'm super ugly. Well, who don't like pretty girl…right?'_

"Give me a chicken porridge."

* * *

At home,

"Why are you followed me, Akimoto? I told you do. Not. Follow. Me. Again…EVER! " Ryoma clenched his fist tightly.

"Ryoma, I told you that I love you. Why can't you understand me?"

"I have a wife. And I already told you that I DON'T LOVE OR LIKE YOU. I warned you never, ever, ever disturb nor do something to my girl. Understand?" He gritted his teeth. If she was a man, he already killed her right now. Ryoma expected to see the b***h in front of him scared, but instead her afraid face, Ryoma can see that she was smirking at him.

"Well Ryoma…you maybe thinks that I'm a stupid woman but think twice. Nobody can resist me. I will make you fall in love with me. Even, if I had to hurt your wife."

"No... If you hurt her, you know what will happen to you." He hissed angrily. Then…

"Tadaima." 'That's Sakuno.' But before he can go to her, he felt his body was pulled by none other than Reika to the sofa. Reika was underneath him and she pulled his shirt. He can heard a loud noise and quickly look at the sound. There, he saw Sakuno in her shock state looking at him and Reika. Her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes were wide like a plate and her porridge was at the floor. Her eyes suddenly went wet, and she can feel her tear rolling down to her cheek. She can't hold it any long, she slowly put her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe that her husband with another woman, doing something bad at their house, their paradise when she wasn't at home. Ryoma quickly pulled Reika away from him.

"Sa-sakuno…please listened to me. I don't do anything with her. She's just- Sakuno!" She ran quickly to their room, locked the door and leaned against the door. She was very upset and hurt. She cry softly and she slowly sat down on the floor still leaned against the door. Ryoma ran quickly at her and twist the doorknob but it's locked. She knocked the door hardly.

"Sakuno! Open this door now."

"...sobs…"

"Sakuno, open this door now before I crush this door."

"NO! Leave me alone. I don't want to look at your face now. Please….Ryoma leave me alone…for awhile…sobs…"

"Sigh…fine." Ryoma sat on the floor and leaned his back at the door.

Sakuno was really sad, hurt and sick. She cried softly and took off her wig and threw it away. _'He promised me that he will never hurt her again. But I was wrong…I can't never believe in him again. I know that he will choose that girl and left me and our baby behind, no, not our but mine. My baby.'_

"Sakuno….please listened to me…I don't have any affair with her. She followed me to this house… please Sakuno…. believe me…" He said softly.

_**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**Please read and review…**_

_**I think this is the longest chapter in my story… hope you like it. **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**_


	9. At last, She trust me back!

"I hate you, Ryoma. You promised me that you will never ever hurt me again but…but…I was wrong." She muttered silently. She thought that Ryoma wouldn't hear it but Ryoma on the other side can heard her murmuring clearly.

"Sakuno, you were wrong! Please believe me. I don't have any relation with that bitch. I care for you. I care for our future. Please…believe me…Sigh."

"NO! I don't want to hear anything from you again. Leave me alone, please…only this night." She yelled at him angrily.

"Sigh…fine. I have tournament tomorrow. Please wish me good luck." Then, he went down at the main hall and shooed that bitch that made Sakuno upset with him_. 'Sigh…I hope that she will believe me and forgive me- wait…why should I apologized to her? It is not my fault. It was that Reika bitch fault. Damn it! I should get some rest. Tomorrow is my important day.'_

That morning, he woke up, took a shower, and took his tennis gear. He looked at the table in the kitchen and found it empty. _'What should I eat for breakfast today?'_ He opened the refrigerator, then the cupboard and found nothing to eat. He went up to Sakuno's bedroom and knocked it.

"Sakuno today is my match. Wish me good luck and…. I love you very much."

"…"

'_Maybe she is still sleeping.'_

"Ja ne." Unfortunately, the word I love you was not useful because he talked to no one. It was only him at the house.

'_I hope she was doing fine.'_ Then, he took his tennis gear and went to the tournament.

* * *

Two weeks later.

"Tadaima." He said loudly.

"…"

"Hello? Anybody's home?"

"…"

He quickly went to Sakuno's bedroom and checked the room. He opened the wardrobe and found that the cloth was missing and she was missing too.

"Nononono, where is she?"

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Answer me!" he only can hear his voice echoed through the empty house. He dialed his oyaji's house.

"Moshi-mosh-"

"Oi, oyaji. Is Sakuno there? I want to talked to her now"

"Seishounen, she's not here."

"What the-? She is not there?" Then he heard his okaa-san voice on the line.

"Anata, to whom do you talked to?"

"Huh? Oh…Seishounen. Here talk with him. I'm going to continue to read my newspaper."

"Okaa-san, is Sakuno there? I need to talk to her immediately."

"No, she's not here. Try to look at your mother-in-law house. I think she is at her okaa-san house because last two week, I saw heart the bus stop near her okaa-san house."

"Hai…Sankyuu, okaa-san." He turned the steering wheel to the left, where his mother-in-law house was.

* * *

He parked his car in front of his mother-in-law house. He can clearly see that Sakuno was in the garden, watering the plant. He went out from the car and leaned against his car window. He stared at the beautiful scene in front of him. Suddenly, he felt something different at Sakuno's body.

"What happen to her stomach? But she doesn't look fat."

Her stomach was bulging. He stared at her stomach for a while. He looked at her face. Her big beautiful brown eye was looked back at him shockingly. She quickly ran into the house. He knocked the door.

"Okaa-san, please do not open this door." Sakuno said coldly to Sayuri.

"But Ryoma was here. It was not good to leave him outside and it's started to rain." They can hear Ryoma's voice from outside the house.

"Okaa-san, I know you are at home. Please let me in. It's started to rain out here."

"There, you also can hear his voice, right? I'm going to open this door now."

"NO!" She closed her mouth and whisper to her okaa-san. "Okaa-san, you know that he was here to find me, right? So, all I want you to do is, whenever he ask you that I'm here or not, you just tell him that you don't know where I am. Understand?"

"Hai. I perfectly understand what you are saying about." Sayuri peeped through the door and saw Ryoma was leaning down at her.

"AHH! Ryoma you were scaring me. I'm very shocked." She massaged her chest up and down.

"So okaa-san, would you let me in or not?" he smirked at Sayuri.

"If you are here to find Sakuno, she said that she's not here, right Sakuno? You want me to say that right?" Ryoma has smirked turned into smile. Sakuno stab her head with her hand and pulled Sayuri inside.

"Okaa-san, don't talk to me in front of him. Just pretend that I am not here. Okay?"

"Oh…okay."

"Ano…okaa-san, to whom do you talk to?" Ryoma asked Sayuri politely.

"Ah… No, nothing. Actually, I was talking to Sakuno and she was here but she told me not to tell you that she is here. She was shy to see you. Hehehehe…" Sayuri smiled sheepishly. Sakuno stab her forehead again. '_Argh…okaa-san can be very stupid sometimes.'_ Then she ran quickly to her old room before Ryoma had a chance to see her.

'_That stupid Ryoma! Why did he come here? Arrgh.' _

"Ryoma, here drink this. Sorry for making you wait outside."

"Iie, it's alright. I don't mind." He took the porcelain cup and sipped his tea politely.

"Sakuno was so lucky to have a very caring, famous, handsome, and cool husband like you. She must be very happy." Sayuri took Ryoma's hand and hold it for a while.

"Hai, arigatou okaa-san." He bowed politely. "Is Sakuno here? I need to talk to her."

"Sa-sakuno? Sorry she is not here. Hehehe. "

"Okaa-san, you don't need to lie to me. I know she's here." Ryoma stared at Sayuri. He misses his wife very much but he found out that she was not at home. He was very angry yet worried.

"Please okaa-san." He begged her. Sayuri sigh.

"Go upstairs and turn left. She is at her room. I know she was angry with you but I don't want this to happen. I believe you Ryoma. I believe that you don't have any affair with other woman. Now go."

"Arigatou, okaa-san." He went to her room and opened the door but no one there_. 'Where is she?'_ he heard the door opposite him open and turned his head toward the door. He saw his wife only in a short towel. The end of the towel was at her upper thigh. Well, who wasn't happy to look at half-naked woman, right? For him, she was sex…y. His mouth was nearly watering. He wants her right now.

"Ahhh! What are you doing here-" her word was cut off when his lips on hers. He devoured her lips, tongue, and mouth. Well, he definitely _loves_ his wife. He pushed Sakuno to her bedroom and locked the door. Her face was blue because the lack of air. She breathed heavily. Ryoma pushed her roughly toward her bed.

"So you think if you run away from me, you can solve the problem? That is a very brilliant idea Sakuno because if you do like that again, I will lock you in the house and you can't never ever go outside form the house. Even you want to go to the garden. Understand!" he yelled at her and his chest moved up and down.

"Shut up, bastard! I don't need you in my life. You're suck and I'm a man! I'm not a girl! I'm not your wife!" She kicked him and that made Ryoma very angry. He almost wanted to slap her but he couldn't because he loved his wife very much.

"Really?" He stepped slowly towards her and this made Sakuno very frightened.

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! WHY I HAVE TO MARRY TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU! NOW, I AM PREGNANT TO YOUR BABY! I HATE YOU VERY MUCH!" Ryoma was very shocked and speechless to hear that his wife was pregnant. _'Sakuno is pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?'_

"Sakuno, you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your husband. I thought that you trust me!" He holds her shoulder. "Look at me, Sakuno. Look at me in the eye. I want you to know that I love you very much. Why can't you believe me?" Sakuno was very afraid yet sad. She can saw that his eye was wet.

"Especially, when you were pregnant. I care for you and our baby. I as a husband also need love from my wife. Please… you make me the heartless, cold man to a caring, warm person." She can felt his tear fell at her face. Her husband was crying. Echizen Ryoma, that cold-hearted, mean, and heartless lad crying in front of her. She was taken back with her husband sudden behavior. She can felt that her feet stepped slowly toward Ryoma. Her inner self told her stop but her body wouldn't hear it. She wiped off her tear.

"Ry-Ryoma, I-I…sigh… please. I can bear to see you cry like a coward in front of me. Don't cry. And I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about my pregnancy." She pinched Ryoma cheek and she felt a warm hand around her. Ryoma hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. She smiled, her tear rolling down at her cheek and hugged him back. They stay like that for a minute until….

"Ehem, are you done?" Sayuri looked at them and smirked slightly. They quickly let off their hand from each other. They were blushing madly. Ryoma, himself couldn't believe that his mother-in-law can see _that_.

"Ano… I just go down. Sorry." Ryoma quickly excused himself politely to his mother-in-law.

"Sakuno, now you trust him, don't you? I was so worried when I heard both of you shouting to each other. But now, everything was fine." Sayuri smiled at her.

"Yeah. Now, I trust him." She answered her okaa-san back but her okaa-san was so quiet. She looked at her okaa-san and her okaa-san was gawked at her like a fish.

"Sa-Sakuno… wh-what happened to your hair? Why it is long? It supposed to be short right?" 'Huh? What? Oh no! I forgot to wear my wig back!'

"O-okaa-san… I-I-" Sayuri saw her wig and took it.

"Sooo, you wear this thing to hide your true gender?" Sayuri smirked at her.

"O-okaa-san! Please get out. I want to wear my cloth." She pushed her okaa-san outside.

* * *

"Sigh… I'm very glad that Ryoma could make Sakuno believe him again. I'm very scared that both of them will get divorce. But Ryoma has proved it to that it will never happen." Sayuri took a deep breath. "I'm right to choose Ryoma as Sakuno's husband."

She went to the kitchen and cooked Sakuno's and Ryoma's favorite dish, chawamushi.

* * *

"Wah! Arigatou okaa-san. You cooked me my favorite dish! I love it! Your chawamushi is the best!" Sakuno kissed her okaa-san cheek and sat down at the floor.

"She still acts childish although, she is two month pregnant." Ryoma muttered slowly and Sayuri heard this. Ryoma and Sayuri sat at the chair and start eating.

* * *

"ITTADAKIMASU!"

"Sakuno, you are pregnant, right?" Sayuri asked Sakuno while eating her chawamushi. Sakuno chocked her chawamushi when she heard her mother's question.

"Huh? Where do you hear that?"

"From you husband, Ryoma." Sakuno looked at Ryoma with her threatening glare. Ryoma gulped his soup nervously.

"How dare you, Ryoma." She growled at him. "I-I doesn't told yo-your okaa-san."

"Iie, it's not your husband fault. I just hear accidently." Sayuri smiled. "I'm very glad that I will have grandchildren soon."

"H-hai. Gomenasai for not told you about my pregnancy, okaa-san."

"Apologize accepted." Then, they continued eating.

* * *

"Before you go Ryoma, please, I want you to take care of Sakuno just like you take care of yourself. I know that you love her so much. And please don't easily get angry when she did something bad because…yeah you know that she's pregnant, right?"

"Hai, okaa-san. Take care of yourself too." He bowed and took Sakuno's bag and put it on the car.

"Ja ne, okaa-san." Sakuno said but her hand was pulled by Sayuri.

"Before you go Sakuno, this is my advice for you. When you stomach was getting bigger, don't wear you wig."

"Why?"

"Because…everyone will think that a man can pregnant and don't make Ryoma ashamed. Understand. He loves you very much. He told me that he will do anything for you just to make you happy. I don't want you to make any problems again. Understand!"

"H-hai, okaa-san. Please take care of yourself." She bowed and went inside Ryoma's car.

* * *

"Ne, Sakuno. Your okaa-san was very nice."

"Yeah and that is because she let you in, right?" She huffed angrily and folded her hand.

"Are you still angry with me?" He said softly. "I don't have any choice but to do this." He stopped the car and looked at her. Sakuno was so shocked and saw Ryoma was looking at her angrily. Suddenly, his angry face changed to calm. She can saw that he was smile slightly and gave a peck at her mouth and continue driving.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

"You know what? You are the only one I loved. So, don't ask any stupid question again. Understand?"

"_You're the only one I loved."_

**

* * *

ARIGATOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY.**

**To:**

**mae ,****akai chibi seme**** , ****ruuridolls****, eiji san, ****Serenity Venice****,****mari-chan, ****CathLuvbear****, ****ElLyDude**** and ****witchangelxryosaku****.**

**I love you so much!**

**Please keep reviewing my story.**


	10. The Baby is Born!

After 6 month...

"Ne, Ryoma ...you think this baby will be a good girl?" She said softly and took a sip of her Japanese tea.

"Yeah, but this baby is a boy. I don't have any doubt about that." He smirked playfully at her. They were at the fancy restaurant. Ryoma was wearing a simple t- shirt and a ripped jeans. For Sakuno, she was wearing Ryoma's T-shirt because it was bigger for her already big stomach and a skirt that reached her knee. Her hair was tied in a messy bun.

Ryoma was very happy and at the same time, he felt very nervous. He's afraid that he can't be a good father for his child. Then, he heard a very loud noisy outside the restaurant. And he found that it was his fan girl that made the loud voice.

"Sigh...they just can't leave me alone. I hate this. Come on." Ryoma pulled her hand roughly and went straight to the back door of the restaurant.

"Hey, wait. I haven't finished my dinner yet."

"We go to somewhere that no one can disturb us." He left a plenty of money and quickly get out from the restaurant. He went to his Ferrari and pushed Sakuno inside the car.

"Ittai... that's was hurt. Baka." Sakuno rubbed her head. "Where are we going to?" She asked him. But the answer that she got was "..."

"Hmpph...baka." After 30 minutes, they reached at the top of the hill and there was a really beautiful restaurant.

"Wow...this place is very beautiful." She holds Ryoma's hand and pulled him inside the restaurant. In the middle of the restaurant, there was a big pond and many small lights are floating and she can felt wind blowing. At the left, she can see the most beautiful scene. It was Tokyo City at night. She looked at Ryoma a smiled. Ryoma was shock or rather pleased with the breath taking scene in front of him. He saw that his wife was smiling at him. Sakuno walked slowly to his husband and kissed his lips. When he felt her lips on his, he smiled and kissed her back. Sakuno quickly thanks to him. But everything goes wrong when someone disturbs them.

"Ehem...I'm very sorry if I disturb your time. But can you please do 'it' somewhere else because all the children are looking at both of you." The middle aged woman said. They looked at their side and saw that the children are looking at them with their mouth wide open. Sakuno and Ryoma can felt that their blood rushing to their head and quickly excused themselves. They find a place near the pond and took their order. Then, there was men with the music instrument came at their table and played _my heart will go on_. Sakuno cheeks turned red. After a few minutes, Sakuno saw that Ryoma was smiling at her. She looked at him in disgust.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? It's gross you know." She hit Ryoma playfully. His beautiful smile turned to the most charming smirk.

"Ne, Sakuno, I never taught that you have a very beautiful smile. Well, you really look like an angel." She smiled shyly.

"Don't play with me Ryoma."

"Iie, I'm serious and besides I can't wait to see my son."

"No, this baby is a girl and she is my daughter."

* * *

They went out from the restaurant. But suddenly, Ryoma saw something. "A-ano... Sakuno, why are you peeing?"

"Pee? I'm not peeing. What are you saying about?"

"There, look at your foot." She looked at her leg and suddenly she felt a very great pain. "Oh Kami-sama! Ryoma! I think the baby is coming out! AHHH! Help me!"

"W-what? Hold on Sakuno. Wait, I call the ambulance." He was very panic and he really don't know what to do.

"NO!" She holds his shirt tightly. Her face was all red and she was sweating. "There is no time to wait the ambulance to come. Ahhhh...do something!"

"Wait!" Then, someone saw them and helped Sakuno to sat on the chair. "Please wait here with her. I'm going to get the car." The women nodded and helped Sakuno to relax. He went to the car park and drive the car to where Sakuno was. He quickly lifted Sakuno in a bridal style in to the car and sped up to the hospital.

"HELP! I really need help!" He shouted. Everyone in the hospital lobby looked at them. Then, he quickly put Sakuno at the stretcher as the nurse pushed the stretcher toward the emergency room (idk what the room is. hehehe).

"Please, hold on Sakuno." He hold Sakuno's hand tightly.

* * *

Ryoma wait outside the room patiently. He has called Sakuno's okaa-san, his okaa-san and oyaji.

"Ryoma, please be patient. Sit down." He just shut his mouth and sat but after a few minute he stood up and started walking around. He was sweating and very very very worried about his wife. But, he was very lucky because he heard a baby cry from the room.

"You hear that, Ryoma?"

"Hai, I heard it." He was now able to smile. He quickly entered the room and saw Sakuno's pale face was smiling at him. She was holding their baby.

"H-how are you?" He asked and kissed her forehead.

"Tired. And you are right. This baby is a boy. Are you happy now?"

"Hai...now just sleep and take rest." He took the baby from Sakuno's arms and looked at him carefully. He was very small and so cute. He kissed him._ 'I will be a good father for my son and a good husband for my wife.' _But then he heard Sakuno's weak voice asked him. Ryoma turned to her and smiled handsomely.

"What are you going to give his name?"

"Hmm... his name ehh?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot to think about his name."

"Iie, I always think what name is suit for him. And I think, his name will be William Echizen."

"Nani! That name is not suit for him. Could you please give him a Japanese name?" Sakuno glared at Ryoma.

"Hahahahaah. I'm just kidding okay. Don't be so mad." He chuckled and looked at his son again.

"His name is Rein, Echizen Rein."

"Rein? Hmmm, is it because you like the Korean actor?" He shook his head. "Hmm... I think I love that name. Echizen Rein." Sakuno said then she doze off.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this chapter was short because I'm very lazy to type it.**

**So, if you want to appreciate my effort because update this story, then click the 'Review This Story' Button and review.**

**Domo Arigatou for those who reviewed my story. Aishiteru yo.**

**BYEBYE JA NE SAYONARA.**

**(I hope Japan will safe from the radiation) XP**


	11. The Echizen Family

One year later.

"O-o-kaa-cha-n." Her 12 month baby, Rein, called her. She smiled happily and kissed her son on his cheek.

"You heard that, Ryoma? He called me. Say it again. O-kaa-sa-n. Now, follow me. O-kaa-sa-n." Ryoma just smirk at scene in front of him. He always wanted a happy life like this. Now, after two year marriage with her lovely wife, he had a son named Echizen Rein. He was the one who chose the name for the baby. He was very happy and now, he knew that he was ready to be a father. A good father for his son. He will raise him like other father always did. He stared at his wife and Rein.

"Well, he can call me too, you know." He went to Sakuno and took Rein from Sakuno's arm. He gave a peck on his chubby cheek and gave him to Sakuno.

"Now, otou-san had to go to the tournament. Wish otou-san good luck. If otou-san won this game, otou-san will give you a little brother. You want that, Rein?" The child just muttered something weird and winked at him. His lady's face turned into a deep red and glared at him.

"You look sexier when you glared at me." He winked at her and kissed her on the lips. "You have to give me a gift when I had won this game." He went to his Ferrari, put his tennis gear inside the car and started the engine. He saw his wife smiling at him and he can hear Rein called him.

"O-o-tou-chan. Ja-ja-n-e." He went to the tournament. Won the game and received a gift from his wife. Well, he really likes it when he received a gift from his lovely Sakuno.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Twelve years later.

"How was your school today, Rein? You make a new friend?" Sakuno look at her thirteen years old son.

"Iie. Japan was really a weird country. Everyone in my class was weird, the teacher was weird too. But the weirdest of the weird, was my seatmate." Rein said while pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Honto ni? What does your seatmate look like?" Sakuno sat beside him and while munching the rice cracker.

"Her hair was like a mad person, her glasses was very huge, and she always has to stand outside whenever the sensei asked her the easiest English quest-"

"BANG!" The door was wide open. 'Sigh…so troublesome. I wish they had to come home late.'

"Okaa-san! Aniki! You must not believe me! I saw the weirdest girl in this world. She wore the hugest glasses I ever seen, her hair was like a lion and her clothe was too dirty. But, the thing is, she wore a school uniform just like aniki's school uniform." The youngest child, Ren, asked. Sakuno and Rein look at each other and their sweat dropped.

"Yeah…yeah…whatever. I'm going upstairs."

"Chotto matte, Rein. Tomorrow they will choose the regular for the school tennis club. Are you going to join in the club?" Saeki asked.

"Hmm, before they can choose me, I choose myself first to be the regular." Then he went upstairs.

"Heh, you're too proud of yourself. I respect that." Saeki's twin and little brother, Sasuke said.

Rein was the eldest. His look was really like his father, Echizen Ryoma, the renowned tennis player in the world. His attitude was just the same like Ryoma's. He was an ignorant person but he really cares for his brothers and his parents. Saeki and Sasuke were a twin and three years younger than Rein. Saeki was a silence yet polite person and very skilled when he was in the kitchen but Sasuke was arrogant and a bit kind. Ren, the youngest was six years old and really a cheerful and he always make others laugh. His favorite anime was Naruto and he was very proud when he had a brother named Sasuke. The Echizen siblings really like to play tennis and they also were straight A's student. They always fight each other to show that they were the strongest. But of course, no one can defeat their father, the Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma was their privet tennis coach. Although he was rarely at home, but he always have time for his family.

"Tadaima…" They heard a very lazy voice from the door. It was their father, the Echizen Ryoma. His face was paler than usual.

"Okaeri…Ryoma. How was your day?" Sakuno kissed him on his lips. But then, suddenly, he doesn't want to release her lips and kissed her passionately and hungrily.

"Eww… get a room okaa-san, otou-san." Sasuke said and followed his twin to their room.

"Oi…Sasuke, called your brothers here. I want to talk about something."

"Huh? Hai."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Otou-san, what are you going to talk about?" Rein asked.

"Well, this summer, I thought, I want to take you to a holiday."

"Holiday? Yey! I'm so happy! Where are we going to?" said Ren happily.

"Hmm… Seoul, Korea."

"KOREA?" Rein, Saeki, Sasuke and Ren shouted in unison.

"Hai. Doushite? Is there anything wrong?" His son shook their head. Then they heard Sakuno's voice from the kitchen.

"What! Korea again? Can we go somewhere else?"

"Why? I thought you like Korea very much or is it about you remembered our lovely time together at the ro-"

"Urusai, Ryoma!"

"Hahahaha! I'm just kidding, okay. No need to angry." Ryoma chuckled.

**xxxxxxxxx**

In summer, they went to Korea, the place where Ryoma and Sakuno spent their honeymoon together. To both of them, this place gave them a very memorable moment. Ryoma rent a house for his family and stay there for 1 week. This one week, gave them a good time to know each other. They went to Ryoma's favorite place and etc.

After a whole tiring day, they went to their rented house, sleep and get ready for tomorrow. Then, one night, Rein was very thirsty. So, he went to the kitchen to drink some water. And that was the time when he heard a noise from the hall. He went there and saw his worst nightmare. It was his parent doing something bad on the couch, kissing each other passionately.

"O-okaa-san, o-o-otou-san." He muttered their name and everything went black.

...

...

"Rein, are you okay?" Sakuno's sweet voice rang to his ears. "O-okaa-san? Where am I?"

"At your room. Now, everyone is waiting for you for breakfast."

"Huh? Hai…" Everyone was looking at Rein. "Nani?"

"Huh? Nandemonai." Sasuke said. They eat silently but then Rein decided to talk.

"You know what, we are going to get a sister soon." Saeki, chocked on his food, Sasuke stared at him and Ren stared at him with mouth wide open.

"Nani?" They all shouted.

"Really? Is that true that I'm going to be a brother?" Ren was very very excited when he heard that he was going to get a sister.

"What the- how can you be very sure about that, Rein?" Saeki asked in confusion.

"Ask otou-san and okaa-san what they are doing last night." Rein smirked at Ryoma and Sakuno. Ryoma's and Sakuno's face turned very red in embarrassment.

"A-ano…we are not doing anything last night. Heeeheheeh. Trust me, Rein." Sakuno smiled shyly but in other hand Ryoma was trying hard to act cool in front of his sons. Actually, he was very surprised that Rein was able to see _that._

"Just finish your food." Ryoma said in a cold and dangerous voice. They quickly ate their breakfast silently. They can't bear to see their father get angry because when he is angry, it was very scary.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The entire thing that Rein said last summer was right. Sakuno was eight month pregnant and the baby was in a good condition. Rein, Saeki, Sasuke and Ren was very happy and they always took care of their mother when Ryoma was not with them. Sakuno felt very safe whenever her son was beside her. For Sakuno, her son was her second angel that took care of her. Every day, Saeki will ask her about her feeling and cooked for her and his siblings. Sasuke will accompany her to the hospital and Ren will make her laugh every day. For Rein, he will help Sakuno to take care of his brothers.

After two month, the baby was born safely. Ryoma, Rein, Saeki, Sasuke, and Ren were able to sigh in relief again. They had named the baby, Sakura. They took care of Sakura. Sakura was like a princess to them and they felt that they always must stay at Sakura's side because she was the only daughter in the family.

Three years later, Ryoma has retired from the tennis world and started to work full time. He worked as an engineer with his Bachelor's Degree qualifications at his friend's company. Just like Ryoma, Rein, Saeki, Sasuke, and Ren was the most famous male in their school. All of them were famous among girls. With their tennis skills, they can make everyone around them going crazy. Include Rein's seatmate, the girl with the huge glasses. She secretly admired him. From his physical appearance to his tennis skills. But it seems that Rein doesn't like a poor girl like her. She silently hoped that she will be one of Rein friends. The name of the girl was Hikaru.

Hikaru Akimoto was a poor girl. Everyone in her class said that she was ugly like a toad. Her hair was like a lion, her clothe are dirty. She secretly has feelings for Rein, the hottest guy in Seishun Gakuen. She always tried to talk to Rein but he always ignored her. Sometimes, she will shut up her mouth when the lad glared at her because she asked him something. But then, she thinks that Rein will not befriend with someone like her. That was true. Rein was arrogant brat at school and he really doesn't like it when someone disturbed him especially the girl beside him, the ugly Hikaru.

Someday, Hikaru was really doesn't know about the question that she must solved. She had no choice than to ask Rein to help her.

"A-ano, umm…Rein-kun, can you helped me with this question? I really don't unders-" Then a veins popped at his head. He's really not in the mood right now. He glared at her and said something that made her shut up.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN, TOAD. DON'T. YOU. EVER. DISTURB. ME. AGAIN." He said in a very cold and dangerous voice. He was really hated his seatmate. For him, she was a lazy, stupid girl. And ugly. Hikaru was really shocked and sad.

"Oh…it's okay. Gomenasai for disturbing you. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up and get lost." He said harshly. Then, Hikaru quickly went to her seat and sat there somberly. When she look at him again, she saw he was talking to other girl nicely. _'Well, that's mean that he really hate me.'_

Like the other day, she has to stand up outside the classroom because she doesn't do her homework. The teacher was really angry with her because she always doesn't do her homework. That because she doesn't has any friend to talk to. She was sad and ashamed of herself.

'_Why everyone in the world must hate me!'_ she thought while look at her feet. Then, she saw an orange rolled down to her feet. She took the orange and gave it to the woman.

"Ano, oba-san, is this your orange?" she asked politely.

"Aah, hai. Arigatou." The woman smiled at her. The woman in front of her, look at her from head to toe and muttered something.

"Eto, is there anything wrong?"

"Iie." The woman held so many things in her arm and then she decided to helps her. "Oba-san, let me help you those thing."

"Honto ni? Arigatou." She gave her some of her thing and Hikaru followed her to the woman house.

"Can I know your name?" the woman asked.

"Akimoto Hikaru. Anata wa?"

"Echizen Sakuno desu."

"E-echizen?"

"Why? By the way are you from Seishun Gakuen high School?"

"Hai. I'm very sorry if I ask you this question but are you related to ummm... Rein-kun?"

"Rein? Oh yes. He is my son."

"Oh." After they arrived at Sakuno's house, Sakuno has invited her to her house. she politely excused herself but she can't help it when she saw Sakuno's sad expression.

"Um… maybe for a few minute."

"For sure." Sakuno pulled Hikaru's hand inside the house. In the house, she saw the Echizen sibling except Rein looking at her. Rein was not there at that time.

"Hah! That was the ugly girl I said last time." Ren shouted. Saeki quickly closed Ren mouth with his hand. Saeki smiled at her. "Gomen for his loud mouth." Saeki said. Then she heard a very familiar voice from the upstairs. It was the voice that told her to shut up in the class.

"Where are you, Sakura? If I saw you I will treat you an ice cream. You better come out now." Rein said. He went down to the hall and asked Sasuke. There, she saw the hottest guy aka the guy that hated her so much was shirtless. She knew that every girl in the school will die in happiness if they were at her place. She felt her blood rushing to her head and look at her feet.

"Okaa-san, did you saw Saku-" Then he stopped abruptly when he saw her. She excused herself and ran out from the house.

"What are you doing to her?" Sakuno look at Rein with an angry eye.

"W-what? I didn't do anything to her." For Rein, he was curious why she can be at his home.

**YEY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**HMMM…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWING MY STORY.**

**HAPPY ALWAYS AND PEACE NO WAR!**


	12. Last Chapter REIN AND HIKARU!

"A-a-ano…um…Rein-kun, y-yesterday, a-ano, your okaa-san drop this." She gave the handkerchief to Rein. _'Yey, Rein-kun will thank me.'_ But instead of thank you, she received a very dangerous glare from him. He grabbed the handkerchief from her hand. She was taken aback with his glare and quickly went to her seat. _'Well, Rein-kun is always like that.'_

"Attention class! Our class needed to do a theatrical performance for the upcoming festivals. Sensei said that our class will do the Cinderella Theater. So, who's in?" Kaede the class president told them.

"Who's going to be the prince?" One of them asked.

"If Rein-kun is the prince, then, I, the hottest girl in this school will be the Cinderella." The hottest girl said.

"Who said that I will be the prince?" Rein sudden cool voice asked them. "I never agreed to be the prince. Didn't I?"

"What? Why you don't want to be the prince? But it is okay if you don't want to. I can't force you." Rein just smirk but all the girl in the class was disappointed.

"Then, I won't be the Cinderella. I just want to stay by his side." Akumi, the hottest girl said and hugged Rein well built arm. _'Who don't want to be by Rein-kun side, right?'_ Hikaru thought.

"Then, who's going to be the Cinderella?" Everyone in the class shook their head in unison except for Hikaru who was busy looking at the window. "Hikaru?" The class president asked.

"Huh? Hai?" The next thing she knew, everyone agreed that she will be the Cinderella. And the prince was the scary nerd. She has no choice but to agree. Then the practice started. After school, she will stay at school and practicing with her classmates. Everyone said that she can't act but then why they choose her to be the main character…right? As for Rein, he just work for the backstage crew.

"A-ano…Kaede-san is I doing well?" She asked and hopefully she will say yes but the class president just sigh. "I'm sorry if I disappoint you. I promise that I will do the very best I can during the performance."

"Well, that's good. I hope that too."

**Xoxoxox**

"Are you ready, Akimoto-san?"

"H-hai. I hope so." She sneaked from behind the curtain that separates her and the audience. 'Wow, so many audiences.' Her hand was shaking and cold, her heart was thumping loudly and she was very, very nervous. "I just hope that I can do my best." She said to herself. Then she felt a cold hand touched her arm. She turned around and saw Sakuno was smiling at her. She clasped her hand with her.

"I heard that you are the one who be the Cinderella. I know that you are nervous but believe me that you can do it and…oh you look beautiful."

"Arigatou obaa-san. You really help me. Can I hug you? My okaa-san never hugs me." She asked politely. Then, she hugged her tightly.

**Xoxoxo**

"Okaa-chan, is that Nee-chan friend?" The sweet little Sakura asked.

"Hai. She's pretty isn't it?"

"Hai"

**Xoxoxo**

At the backstage…

"WHERE IS THE PRINCE? FIND HIM QUICKLY!"

"We don't know. Ask someone else to be the prince but whom?" But suddenly everyone turned their head to the lad at the corner of the room who was sitting with his leg cross and his hand behind his head. He raised a brow. "What?" He said coolly.

"Now Rein, as the class president, I demand you to be the prince."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda."

"NOW!" Kaede was shouting at him angrily and he had no choice but to do it.

"Hmph…fine." He went to the changing room and wore the prince outfit. It was really suit him. Every girl fainted in happiness when they saw their lovely Rein was in Prince Outfit.

**Xoxoxox**

"AHH! THE PRINCE WAS REIN! KYAHHH!" The entire girl started scream hysterically when they saw Rein at the stage. Then, the Cinderella seem to be very shock when she him and she started to forget her sentences. She started to stuttering and blushing madly.

"Would you like to dance with me, my lady?" He asked politely and the girl started to scream wildly.

"A-a-ano…I-I-I..umm…I-I l-like to d-d-dance with y-y-you, m-m-my p-p-prince." _'Ahhhhhh….I forgot my script! What should I do?'_ Her inner self shouted. Then she felt that her feet walk by itself toward him and he slowly hold her cold hand. Her heart was beating loudly and she can felt his rough hand against her. His left hand went to her waist while his right hand held her hand. Then they started to dance swiftly when they heard Every Heart by Boa. She noticed that he was looking at her and he was leaning toward her. "A-a-ano, Rein-kun what are you doing?" She whispered nervously at him.

"You look beautiful, Hikaru." He whisper seductively at her and smirking handsomely at her.

"H-huh? What are you saying about, Echizen-san? You hate me, right? Are you trying to make fun of me?" Hikaru said in a loud voice and pushed him aside and ran away with teary eyes. But she fell accidently and her nose was bleeding and she felt her head was spinning around. Then, the prince, Rein went to her and gave her the handkerchief.

"You can't run away from me, my Princess. You always be mine." He lifted her in bridal style and he did something that she wasn't expected. She felt her lips were touching with his softly. He kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed her. HE KISSED HER! But then she knew that it was wrong for him to kissed her and slap him hardly and his cheek.

"You hated me, don't you? Don't you dare to kiss me again!" She ran away from the hall and cried. The audience was shocked but Rein was still calm. He pulled his hand and looked at her directly.

"I know that you will say that. That's why I'm here to apologize. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hating you." he said to her. She couldn't believe her ear that he was apologizing to her. She stared at him like he was a human that turn into a terrifying monster.

"Nani? You want me to cry in front of you?" Rein asked annoyingly. '_Sometimes girl can be very annoying…right?' _he stepped slowly toward her but every step he takes, she will step back and this made him very hot. He grabbed her hand and kissed her at her mouth. He doesn't even care if his beloved okaa-san or his perverted otou-san saw this because he really can't take it anymore. He just wanted the ugly Hikaru forgive him.

For Hikaru, it was the happiest moment in her life. The prince of the school kissed her but she also knew that she wasn't in the mood right now. For the first time, Sakuno saw her 16 years old son kissing a girl in front of her, in front everybody. Her mouth was hanging open but Ryoma, in the other hand, was smirking.

"Okaa-chan, what is nee-chan doing?" The innocent Sakura asked her now surprised mother. With Sakura's sudden questions, she quickly covered her daughter eyes. "Okaa-chan! I can't see."

"Shh… Sakura, don't look. Your nee-chan is a baka." Sakuno was really, really surprise that her cool, hot-tempered son had guts to kiss the girl that he hate in front of audience. She looked at Ryoma and she saw that he was smirking…proudly. _'Good work, Rein. You make me proud.'_ Ryoma thought haughtily. 'Rein, you just like your father.' Sakuno hit Ryoma's hand and glared at him.

"Don't be so proud, Ryoma. He is just sixteen for heaven sake. Sigh… his attitude just like yours."

"Of course, Like father like son. He is just cool, romantic, genius and hot…like me." He winked at his wife.

"Pfft, romantic? Are you kidding me? You're not romantic and you are dense. Very, very dense. How could you say that you're a romantic but the truth is you are the densest person I had ever met in my life? You never knew that I like you since 12 and you also never knew that I started to fell in love with you since we met at the Emerald Hotel Restaurant although I tried to forget about you." She took a deep breath and look at him. At first, he was looking serious but then, the seriousness turned into a perverted smile. Then, she realized that she had told him everything. She quickly looked somewhere else but her cheek was red in embarrassment and she started walked off. Ryoma noticed this, and pulled her hand softly and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry if I haven't notice you since the first time we met. I love you." He kissed her again.

"Ergh, stop it okaa-san, otou-san. Everyone was looking at you and Rein. You make us shame." Saeki, the most polite son said to them with annoying tone.

"Huh?" They saw that everyone was looking at them including Rein and Hikaru. "G-Gomenasai." Sakuno apologized.

"Ehh? Are you Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Sakuno?" someone asked.

"H-hai? Doushite? Is there anything's wrong?"

"I'm big fan of yours! Please take a picture with me." Then everyone started to run towards them.

"Sigh… so troublesome." Saeki, Sasuke and Ren said in unison.

**Xoxoxoxox**

"A-ano, Rein-kun, um… are we going to finish this theater?"

"Huh? Oh… this theater is already finished." He said boringly.

"A-ano…was you serious about the thing that you had said, Rein-kun?"

"No. I was just kidding. Don't be so happy about that. I've just kiss you to make this theater be more umm…interesting? And you were doing it very well." He said then leaves the now shocking girl at the back.

"Ohh…how could I be so dense about that? I'm so stupid." She said quietly but she knows that she was really in the deepest mood and she doesn't feel very well. Her eyes started to watered_. 'Why I'm so stupid! Rein-kun just acted for the theater but why he's doing like that? He made me believe that he really do apologized to me but then he said that he just said it like it was the part of the script. Sigh…I must know that everyone doesn't like me.' _

She walked off from the stage and decided to go back to her house because now she doesn't feel really well. When she reached her home, she started to cry loudly.

Why can't she know that he is just playing with her feeling?

Why can't he know that she like him more than a friend?

Why he can't understand her feeling?

She knows that she's ugly but she also a human, right? She also a woman that have a feeling of loved. And the most important thing is

WHY CAN HE BE SO DENSE?

She cried all night and she also doesn't notice that she already fell asleep at her house couch. She woke up and quickly gets dressed in her school uniform. She reached at the school gate and saw the guy that made her heartbreak and decided to ignore him.

"Yo!" Someone greeted her. 'Could it be- No, it couldn't be.' She turned around and saw Saeki and Sasuke walk toward her.

"Umm…ohayo Echizen-san." She bows politely.

"Eh? No need to bow to us. We are younger than you and we just want to say that you are doing great yesterday. And where have you been after the theater? Our okaa-san looked for you around the school just to congrats to you and she want to invite you to our house for dinner but you are nowhere to be found." Saeki said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired after the school theater yesterday. So, I decided to went back home. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. And by the way, can we meet after the school at the lake?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh sure."

"Okay then. Jaa." The twins vanished from her view but then she just remembered that she was late for school.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

During the recess, she just sat at her place and ate her bentou. In inside, she was very happy that everyone in the school said that she was great although some of them was jealous just because she get a kiss from the school prince.

After school, she went to the lake near the school and wait for the twins. She waited patiently until they came.

"So, what are going to talk about, Echizen-san?"

"Just call me Sasuke and Saeki. No need to be so formal. Just consider us as your little brother."

"O-o-okay. So, what are going to talk about, Sasuke, Saeki?"

They took a deep breath, and for a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Their tired face changed to serious.

"Akimoto-senpai, we know everything that Rein had said to you yesterday." Hikaru froze.

"Ho-honto?"

"Look, we know that Rein was hurting you. That's why we came here to apologize to you for had he done to you."

"Ehh? You don't need to apologize. He-he just said that he was following the script."

"Don't lie senpai. Before that, he had done something terrible to you right?" they whispered dangerously to her.

"Ehh? What are you talking about? He doesn't do anything to me. Trust me."

"Akimoto-senpai, we know Rein. He is our brother. When he hated something or someone, he will never leave the person in peace. He will make them suffered including hurting a girls feeling." Hikaru just shut her mouth and her eyes were teary.

"So, that's mean that he hated me very much, didn't he?" Hikaru said softly, and found out that her shoes was interesting to look at.

"So that's why, senpai, I want you to forgive him. He's just too dense to notice your feeling toward him." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"What? My feeling towards him? What are you saying about?" her face was red like a tomato. Saeki and Sasuke smiled at her.

"Just say that you like him. We will not tell anybody." They looked at her, grinning. "You like him, don't you?"

"Iie…"

"Awww…please… we will tell you Rein secret."

"What secret?"

"Tell us first about your feeling toward him."

"Iie."

"Fine then." They started to walked off. 'Argh! I really want to know what is Rein secret but they will know my true feeling toward him but…Argh!'

"Chotto matte." They look at her and grinning evilly toward her. 'They are blackmailing me.'

"Fine. I like him. There, you get what you want. Happy?"

"Umm…no. Not yet."

"What?" Hikaru was furious. How dare them playing with her.

"Fine. Just kidding. Rein secret is…he like pretty ladies with big breast and long sexy leg like supermodel and he really like to play with a Barbie doll." Sasuke said while laughing.

'_Pretty lady with big breast and long sexy legs. She still could believe that but Rein? Barbie? She definitely can't believe that.' _

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Sorry. The last thing was a lied. But the pretty lady was true. He really likes them although he doesn't admit it." Saeki said and laugh again.

"Well, who doesn't like pretty lady right?" She said in very sad tone. The both of them stopped laughing when they heard her voice. Sasuke and Saeki knew that she was very sad because of her physical appearance.

"A-ano, Akimoto-senpai, we're sorry."

"No, it's okay." She smiled sweetly at them. "Well, I'm ugly. That's why he doesn't like me." Then, there was menthol popped out of their head. They quickly dragged Hikaru to the saloon and asked for the hairdresser to make her look like a pretty lady.

"AH! Saeki! Sasuke! You don't have to do this-ittai! My hair!" She shouted. The twins just smiled evilly and called Rein to come at the saloon. They just can't wait to see what Rein's reaction will be if he saw the ugly Hikaru turned in to a pretty and matured lady.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"That stupid twins. Why do I have to come to the saloon? Are they tried to do something stupid again?" Rein growled angrily. After minutes, he was at the front of saloon that Sasuke said. He dialed Sasuke's number and he gets nothing. Then he heard a sweet female voice from the side of the saloon.

"Saeki! Sasuke! Where are you going? Please don't live me like this." _'Well, that's weird. How can this pretty lady know Sasuke and Saeki?'_

"A-ano, excused me? Have you see- Rein-kun?" '_Huh? She knows me too?'_

"How do you know my name?"

"What? Oh…A-a-ano. I-I remembered that name somewhere. Sorry." Hikaru decided to not to talk with Rein and quickly get back to her home. But then, the lad grabbed her hand roughly and looked at her from head to toe. He observed her silently then it hit him. It was the ugly Hikaru. The girl he hated the most. He looked at her again and he noticed that her hair was straights; she wore a light make up and the pink lips that made him wants to kiss her again. Well, tonight she looks stunningly beautiful. He just can take his eyes off her. He slowly held her soft hand and look at her in the eyes. He took off her glasses and leaning slowly toward her lips to kiss her but…

"The entire thing that Saeki and Sasuke said was true." She was looking down at her feet.

"Huh?"

"Saeki and Sasuke said that you like pretty lady." She stared at her feet again.

"Rein-kun, I know that you really hate me. So, that's why your brother helps me to make me look pretty in order to make you notice me. Rein-kun…I-I-I li-like y-y-" her words was cut off by his sudden action. He kissed her softly and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry. I know that you like me since three years ago."

"EH? Then, why you always treated me like that and how come you know that I like you?"

"The first thing is, you always looking at me during the class and second, you always tried to talk to me but you afraid. And the reason why I always treated you likes that because I want to see how can you hold up with my attitude. Sorry." He hugged her and they stayed like that for a minute. They heard a clicking sound and saw that the twin was capturing their picture.

"AWWWWW, SO CUTE!" Sasuke said mockingly.

"SASUKE! SAEKI!" Rein shouted loudly and chase them.

* * *

**THE END…**

**AUTHOR'S COMMENT:**

**this is the longest chapter i write,**

**actually, thanks to those who review my story and as for mae() i have make this last chapter longer, so i hope you enjoy and satisfied with this story ;)**

**Aww so sad that this story had finish. TT^TT**

**But don't worry, I will come back again with a new story.**

**JA NE AND PEACE NO WAR AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND READ MY STORY AGAIN AND AGAIN~**


	13. Sakura and Tokuro!

Echizen Sakura, the youngest member of the Echizen family, was now married to a handsome veterinarian, Higurashi Tokuro, at the age of 19. How can she marry to a man that 5 years older than her? This was all Sasuke's fault. Her own brother, have tricked her in to this marriage. She really wanted to kill her brother now. How could he do that to his own cute little sister? She groaned and sighed when she remembered that she already married to the man for a month.

Higurashi Tokuro, her husband is a veterinarian. He's tall, handsome and has a very fair skin. But, she just couldn't understand why he could be so ignorant when she was around him? He never smiles at her. He always talked to himself or to his cat, Naru. He never really talked to her. She felt lonely and unwanted.

Sakura was now at the kitchen, making dinner for her beloved husband. Today's menu is natto-jiru and katsu-don, her husband favorite. She knew about her husband favorite food from Saeki. Her thought was disturbed when she heard a faint clicking sound from the door. She quickly opened the door and was greeted by the pale face of Tokuro. He was looking directly into her hazel eyes and smirk. This made her blush a deep red that look very cute on her face. She quickly looks somewhere else before her husband could notice her blushing face.

"O-okaeri, Tokuro-san."

"Tadaima, Sakura." He said smoothly and walked past her. Her body become stiff when his hand brushing hers. She blink for umpteen time and quickly return to the kitchen to save her already burn katsu-don. She was surprised at the sight of her husband, smirking at her. His smirk never failed to make her heart beating like a drum. She snapped to reality when she heard a scratching sound. It was him. Tokuro, her husband was smirking - no smiling at her. She's still looking at him when he said 'ittadakimasu' and feels happy for his sudden behavior.

"Ne, are you going to eat or what? By the way, why this katsu-don taste weird?"

"E-eh? Gomenasai, I've burnt it when I opened the door for you." She took her chopstick and ready to eat. "A-ano, is it good enough?"

"Hn." His old self was back, his ignorant self. She feels like the she want to poke his eyes with her chopstick. She hated it when he answered her without any sentence. She glared angrily at him, slammed down her chopstick and went to her room. Her sudden actions make his left brow lift up. '_What's wrong with her? Did I do anything wrong?'_

"I really hate that guy. I hate him. Why he is so mean to me. He never cares for me. He never felt sorry for leaving me at this house for five days without telling me where he went. He never took me anywhere, even to kaa-san house. He never took me to honeymoon and now he doesn't even give any compliment or thanks to me for making his favorite meals. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." She punched her precious usagi-chan and cried_. 'It's okay. He wills payback for everything that he already done to me. Just wait, Tokuro.' _She thought before fell asleep at her bed.

* * *

She woke up and prepared for the day. She took her bath and dress properly. She was wearing a mid thigh skirt and a red tube and wore a leather jacket. She doesn't bother to make breakfast for her husband. She went to the kitchen, and saw Tokuro was reading newspaper_. 'What? Why doesn't he go to the clinic today? He's ruining my day.'_ She thought somberly and went past him. He turns and looks at her when his hair was touching with her hand. His eyes widen and his mouth was slightly open. He never ever sees his wife so sexy like this before. His breathing becomes shorter and faster when he look at her white and pale thigh. His eyes travelled to her hips, to her perfect shaped boob. He felt his breathing become faster and hotter. He can't take this anymore. He look somewhere else and decided to continue his reading. But before that, he could feel his mouth was moving on its own.

"I don't like it when you're wearing like that."

"What is it to you? No need to pretend that you care for me." She said in harsh tone. She snatched her hand bag and leaves him. Her stubborn persona success in making him smirks. Well, Sakura failed to notice that Tokuro was smirking evilly behind her. She never know his plan to follow where was she going.

She reached the mall near Shibuya and went to the cinema. Today is her day. She really need alone time right now. She doesn't care about Tokuro. She really want to forget about him. She watched Spiderman movie and after the movie finished, she went to the nearest restaurant.

Sakura was just about to walk between the tables when she felt a hand at her hips. She turn sharply toward the hand and saw a man with a pervert smile on his face. She push away his hand but her action makes him grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Why don't you seat here with us, sweetie. I think you should cause we can entertain you." The other man said_. 'Hell, no. Somebody help me.'_ She groaned and tried to release her hand from the man grip but to no avail. Her eyes started to wet when the guy pulled her toward them. Before she could move an inch, a hand encircled her waist and the hand pulled the man's grip from her wrist.

"Ne, you shouldn't treat a woman like that especially when this woman is my wife." His husky, deep voice made the guy shivering.

"Hey, wait a minute. I know you. You are the one that trying to kill my cat, aren't you? You want me to kick your ass again?" Tokuro's dangerous voice rang to her ears and her quiver a little.

"Go-go-gomenasai." The guy bowed again and again, looking terrified. Tokuro pulled his wife with him and leave the place. He pushed her roughly inside the car and lock it. His ignorant face changed. This time, his face was furious. Sakura just bent down her head, looking at her lap. She couldn't bear to see his furious face. But then, her head was fiercely turned to Tokuro when he pulled her face toward him. She doesn't realize that her husband was kissing her. It took her a minute to process what is happening right now. Sakura's face went to 100 degree Celsius when she realize that her husband was kissing her. She closed her eyes tightly to prevent any humiliating things from their lips parted, his deep voice interrupt her fantasy.

"Ne, you should not do that again. From this moment, I don't want you to wear these things again. Well, except …_for me_. Understand?"

". . . " She was too busy staring at his night blue eyes that were looking directly in to hers.

"Do you understand, Higurashi Sakura?" he repeats again, but this time louder than before.

"H-hai, gomenasai. I thought you don't care about me. You always ignore me. I feel lonely." Her voice becomes softer when she said those words. Tears fell down to her cheek. Before she could turn away, Tokuro, well built arm embrace her tightly. They stayed like that for a moment until Tokuro spoke

"Gomenasai. I really shouldn't do that to you. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." He said softly. "I'll do anything for you to make you forgive me including bring you to Sweden for our honeymoon."

"Sweden? Honeymoon? Arigatou Tokuro-san-" Her words were cut off when Tokuro's finger was on her lips.

"Shh… called me Danna-sama, can you?" His statement makes her face turn deep red. The cute scene in front of him makes him kiss her again but this time, more passionate.

"I know that you hate me very much, Sakura."

"Iie, that is long time ago. Aishiteru, Danna-sama."

"Aishiteru too, Sakura. Well, I think I need a reward. I have saved you from those bastards, after all." He was smirking evilly.

"N-nani? Wh-what do you want?" She was hoping that the earth could swallow her right now.

"Hn, I think I'll save it when we reach Sweden. But now, I want you to cook my favorite dish for dinner. Can you?" Tokuro kissed her on the forehead and drove to their paradise. Sakura couldn't believe that Tokuro was change within a day or maybe there is something hidden behind his actions. Who knows? But for now, she like it and it seems like he was enjoying that too.

_**Yo! Hahahaha… i made this special for my readers. Thank you for supporting me. By the way, I hope you can read my other story, 'Happy Marriage? No', rate it and give all your complaint or comment or love. Lastly, bye!**_

_**gKeeRyuu **_**=.=;**


End file.
